1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a regenerable, electric capacitor, in particular for A.C. voltages, which consists of wound-on layers of synthetic films which are provided on both sides with a metallization, wherein exposed edges on the two sides of the film surfaces are arranged in opposing fashion, and wherein the outer contact elements are secured to end-side contact layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capacitors of this type are known from the German AS No. 1 093 162. These capacitors are difficult to contact to since during winding, virtually no joints are formed at the end sides, and therefore the contacting is inadequate both mechanically and electrically.
Furthermore, regenerable electric capacitors are known which consist of wound-on layers of synthetic films metallized on one side. These capacitors have capacitance values which decrease in continuous operation, due to the increased edge field strength at pores in the metallizations which results in oxidation in the direction leading from the pores, such oxidation causing the capacitance to decrease. In order to at least partially reduce this undesired effect, the aforesaid capacitors can be subjected to a treatment which consists in vacuum-drying and in subsequent epoxide resin casting. Such a treatment is expensive, however.